


Sound of magic

by Raksha23



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Gen, Good Dursley’s, Smart but special harry, if so will be slash, may last long enough to get to relationships
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-12-24
Updated: 2018-12-24
Packaged: 2019-09-14 03:49:38
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 381
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16905558
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Raksha23/pseuds/Raksha23
Summary: Petunia wanted to go to hogwarts because she could hear the magic, even if Lily couldn’t. She hated how magical folk didn’t listen so when Harry was given to her she taught him how to hear.





	Sound of magic

**Author's Note:**

> This was a very insistent bunny that didn’t want to go to my maybe I’ll post it bunny land. Inspired by the Inheritance series; I was reading them and it bit me. I doubt you’ll really see the similarities as this bit me in the middle of the night when my insomnia wouldn’t let me sleep. This is only a short teaser so I don’t lose it but this will be worked on simultaneously with my rewrite of second time around. Low motivation for stories right now but they will as always be finished.

Petunia Dursley woke not know how different her life would be. She struggled with depression and caring for her infant son and couldn’t see it getting better anytime soon. Her husband was so busy working all the time he never had time to even eat a good meal, stuck eating TV dinners and fast food. It was time to start breakfast so she rolled out of bed with a weary sigh and slumped down the stairs. She picked up the empty bottles sluggishly heading for the door to set them out and grab the fresh milk; when she heard a cooing gurgle and a secondary soft jangly chiming. She looked down to see a baby looking like a blend of her sister and her brother in law. She knew this had to be her nephew Harrison. She stopped to listen to that jangly noise that wanted her attention and fumes over what it told her. Her nephew was so very lucky that she had this magical talent or his life would have been awful here, she thought to herself as she bent down and carefully picked up just the baby.

Oh yes Petunia has a talent that no one knew about she wrote to the Headmaster asking to go to that school to learn how to deal with it. His refusal and the constant noise lead her to near madness before she found away to listen and cope with what she was told. Her talent let her hear the sound that magic and life made; she knew when she was pregnant the sound around her told her. 

She learned how to cope and gained a much nicer disposition for it late in her teens and immediately reached out to her sister. They made peace while they never managed to be close they both cared for the other. 

She cooed to her nephew as she carried him inside poor child was freezing she warmed him slowly in the sink as she cooked. Her husband came downstairs holding Dudley and she turned to him said “We’re going to raising our nephew from now on. Since we have two boys we all need to take better care of ourselves.” She picked up Harry and took him upstairs to change him into some warm things.


End file.
